Dreaming
by vikwhis13
Summary: Kinda connects with Carlos's helmet. Carlos has a dream about his mom, but not exactly a bad dream. No matter what he says they guys think it's a bad dream and comfort him. One-shot might be a two-shot depending on reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Cute Carlos dribble. Might be a two-shot depending on reviews. This just kinda came to me a few weeks ago so I just had to get it published. I'm still deciding which one of my many story ideas I want to bring to life after this. **

**IDK if you people care but I'm gonna try to make a new community for Carlos stories. I know there's another one but that only has like 5 stories. If you care check it out or recommend stories.**

****

_Eight-year old Carlos was standing in the dark. It was hard to tell what was going on. Suddenly tears ran down his face for no reason, and he felt hurt. He ran in the darkness and heard his names echoing. He saw a small white house appear in the distance and ran faster to it, turns out it was his house back in Minnesota. Soon it started to snow and Carlos ran to his house faster. When he reached the front porch he swung his front door open and entered the living room. At first it seemed like no one was home, but then his mom appeared. She was wearing a light blue polka-dotted cooking apron. "Mamá?" he asked. "What's wrong Cariño?" she asked with her thick accent. Clearly this whole thing was a dream because his mom abused him when he was a kid and was imprisoned for it. "Sweetie you seem sad." Mrs. Garcia said. She held her arms out but Carlos backed away. Then she embraced him in a hug. All this was a mystery to him. Every dream he had about him mom ended poorly so he tried to squirm out. Then his brother appeared out of nowhere. "Calm down dude" he said. Mrs. Garcia ran her fingers through her younger son's hair and told him to stop crying. _

_Mrs. Garcia picked Carlos up and held him in her arms. He was still extremely paranoid that his mom would do something, even though his trust worthy brother was by his side. In a matter of minutes his dad walked through the front door. "Carlitos what's wrong he asked. Mrs. Garcia handed Carlos to Mr. Garcia. Mr. Garcia started to shake Carlos and chanted "wake up. Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!"_

Carlos's eyes shot open and he was welcomed back to reality. He looked around and saw he was in the living room of apartment 2J the TV was on and a movie was paused. Then he noticed he was in clinging to James's shirt "Wh-What's going on?" he asked. "Dude I think you were having a nightmare." Kendall said. He was sitting next to James and Logan was sitting in a red bean bag on the floor. Carlos rubbed his eyes and felt liquid on his face. "Was I crying?" he asked puzzled.

"Yeah that's why we wanted to know if you were having a bad dream." James said. "Was it about your mom?"

"I-I think so." Carlos said. "Oh dude don't worry it was just a dream." James said holding him tighter.

"Wait I think it was a good dream." Carlos said. "Then why were you crying?" Logan asked. Carlos scratched his head "I don't really know. It was confusing." James thought "I don't know" really meant 'I had a nightmare about my mom and I don't want to talk about it'. "Carlos your mom isn't here anymore just go back to sleep" James said. "But it wasn't a bad dream." Carlos told him.

"It probably doesn't seem like that because dreams don't often make any sense" Logan said "But just hearing how your mom abused you may have gotten into your dreams again and made you cry. It probably was a nightmare." Carlos put his head on James's chest. "Fine" he said and then shut his eyes. Kendall put a blanket on James and Carlos, then they all fell back asleep in the living room.

**A/N: What does everyone think? Should I make it a one-shot? If I do I'm gonna tell it from the other guys P.O.V. Like what they see Carlos doing while he's in his dream and how they try to wake him up and calm him down. I might tell what the beginning was like instead of the ending. TTFN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My lousy email is still delaying reviews so It's gonna take a while to respond, please excuse it. **

**This part is like on the other side of the dream. If anyone had seen The Lion Kind 1 ½ where the story is from Timmon and Pumba's P.O.V, this is like that only not Timmon and Pumba or the Lion King. I hope that made sense.**

****

One Friday evening the guys decided to have a guys' night just the four of them. "What should we watch?" Kendall asked opening the cabinet they keep their movies in. "What do we have in there?" Logan. Carlos jumped forward knocking Kendall over "Let's watch Cars!" he said grabbing the DVD. "Maybe" Kendall said then Logan grabbed a DVD "How about Vampires Suck." He said deviously. "YES! That's what we're gonna watch." Kendall shouted. Logan opened the case and popped in the movie. Carlos placed his favorite movie back on the self and sat in a bean bag next to Logan. Kendall walked into the kitchen where James was getting the snacks. "Need help?" he laughed as he approached James who had his hands full with bags of chips, a bowl of popcorn, and candy bags in his mouth. "Uh yuh. Gub da dinks fom da conter." James said. Kendall laughed at James trying to speak with bags in his mouth and grabbed the cups.

James asked Carlos to grab the bowl of popcorn, then let the candy in his mouth land on the coffee table and put the chips next to them. James sat on the corner of the couch and put his feet on the couch then Kendall walked over with the cups. He handed Logan ice water, James and Kendall got Dr. Pepper, and Carlos got grape juice because the last thing he needed before bed was caffeine. When the movie started Logan dimmed the lights a little.

They went 30 minutes into the movie until James, Logan and Carlos all fell asleep. Carlos was the first to crash, naturally, because he burned so much energy during the day, then Logan because he stuffed himself with popcorn and chips and when he gets full he falls asleep within minutes, then James just because vampires and werewolves board him to tears. Kendall was about to fall asleep when he heard Logan yell "HEY!" Kendall looked down and saw Logan was rubbing his forehead. Next to him Carlos was tossing and turning in his bean bag. "Carlos?" Kendall said. "Carlos." Logan echoed. Carlos mumbled a few words. "Logan go turn the lights on" Kendall ordered then he paused the movie. Logan did what he was told and turned the lights on. That immediately woke James up.

"What's going on?" he asked a little groggy. Kendall picked Carlos up. "Oh my God he's crying" he said. James stood up and saw tears really were silently falling down Carlos's face. Carlos started to panic in his sleep, at least that's what it looked like to them. "Calm down dude" Logan told Carlos hoping he'd hear. James ran his fingers through Carlos hair to get him to wake up or at least calm him down. "Hand him to me" James said. James took Carlos and sat back on the couch. Carlos gripped James's shirt and then Logan shook Carlos and chanted "wake up. Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!" Carlos's eyes shot open and he was welcomed back to reality.

**A/N: you should know what happens after that. I'm starting my next story. It's probably and over used theme but I'm putting my own Colorado twist to it. I'll get that up soon.**


End file.
